


On My Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, my loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-29 05:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20957993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sending postcards to his other half.





	On My Mind

Tezuka fiddled with the postcard in his hands, looking over the photo of the Eiffel Tower and the handwritten note at the back. Fuji had sent it from his business trip—the model the magazine was working with had specifically requested for Fuji to be the photographer.

_Tezuka_,

_I bought this postcard for a Euro and thought I’d write to you, since you always write to me when you go hiking out of the country. The photo reminded me of the one I took years ago when we went to Paris, the one on top of my desk._

Tezuka got up and walked to the office they shared, gently leaning on the door to push it open. When he entered, he turned on the lights and set his eyes on the framed photo sitting on Fuji’s desk. He faintly remembered it. As he approached, he set the postcard down and picked up the photo to observe it.

They were standing in front of the Eiffel, one of Fuji’s hands in a V sign, the other coiled around Tezuka’s arm as he stood beside him. Tezuka looked the same as he did in every other photo, but a slight smile danced on his lips.

Tezuka placed the photo down and picked the postcard back up. He pulled out Fuji’s chair and sat in it, continuing to read the rest of the postcard.

_My client’s humorous. He jokes about bringing his significant other to France, if they stay long enough, that is. It’s beautiful here. I thought the same when we came here a few years ago, but I think we’ll be back again soon. I’ll even go to Lac Blanc with you. The photoshoot concludes on the 22nd, then I’ll be home by the 23rd. See you soon._

_Fuji_

Tezuka left the postcard on his own desk, shut the lights, and went for his phone sitting on the kitchen counter. As soon as he approached, the screen lit up, revealing an incoming text from Fuji.

**Shuusuke — 10:38 a.m.**

_Did you read my postcard?_

**Tezuka — 10:38 a.m.**

_I did just now._

**Shuusuke — 10:38 a.m.**

_Did you walk into our office and inspect the photo of us I mentioned?_

Tezuka paused.

**Tezuka — 10:39 a.m.**

_I did._

**Shuusuke — 10:39 a.m.**

_You were on my mind. That’s all._

**Tezuka — 10:39 a.m.**

_I’ll pick you up when you arrive in Japan._

**Shuusuke — 10:39 a.m.**

_[heart]_

**Author's Note:**

> Good news! I've finally decided on a permanent username (something I've struggled with for the past 2/3 years). I'll be slowly importing my works from Tumblr to AO3. Thanks for reading!


End file.
